A superconducting accelerator is an accelerator that accelerates particles with a superconducting acceleration cavity or main magnet, and mainly includes a superconducting linear accelerator, a superconducting cyclotron, and a superconducting synchrotron. Because of its small volume, strong average flow, continuous beams, and ability to accelerate a variety of particles, the superconducting cyclotron has been widely used in physical research, aerospace, biological medicine and other fields. For example, the proton beam can simulate the radiation environment of outer space, and can be used as an effective method for aerospace single-particle effect and instrument anti-radiation detection. The ionic radius of a heavy ion beam is selective and can be used to manufacture nuclear membrane pores. The superconducting proton cyclotron device is mainly composed of an accelerator and a series of beam-transporting components. As the beam energy produced is fixed, after the proton beam has been deflected by a two-pole magnet during the beam-transporting process, protons with a higher degree of energy spread have a larger amplitude on the radial deviating beam central track. In order to safely and efficiently adjust beam energy spread to obtain an ideal Bragg peak, it is necessary to design an adjustment mechanism capable of controlling beam energy spread with high precision so as to satisfy back-end beam quality requirements.